


Steven and Connie play Undertale

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connie introduces Steven to a new game she heard about.





	

 

Having completed their mission, Steven and Pearl step on to the Warp Pad ready to return home.

"Well that went rather well, don't you think Steven?" Pearl said, as the beam of light from the Warp surrounded them. "Yeah! Remember how you sliced up that pillar so it would fall on that Corrupted Gem, like SCHWING! and then when I threw my shield, and it bounced off them, hit a wall, and then hit them again!" Steven exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "Yes, yes, Steven it was all quite impressive." Pearl said, chuckling.

The light vanished suddenly, replaced with the familiar sight of the Temple. "Hey, Steven!" Said a familiar voice. "Oh! Hi Connie!" He said, stepping over to his friend. "When'd you get here?" "A couple minutes ago. Garnet said you were out on a mission, and said you'd be back soon, so I just sorta let myself in." Connie explained. "Okay! so is there something you wanted to do?" "Yeah, I wanted to show you this game I heard about recently." She said, pulling her laptop out of her bag and opening it. "Really? well what's it called?" "It's called Undertale, it came out a few months ago and the reviews on it have been really positive so far, and I wanted to check it out!"

Pearl walks over to the temple door. "I'm going to go talk with Garnet about the mission, have fun you two!" "Okay Pearl!" Steven responded. "So, do you want to play?" Connie asked. "Sure!" Connie clicked on the icon for Undertale and opened up the game. The two were greeted by the high-pitched tunes of an intro sequence. There is an image of a goat-like creature in a robe, next to a human holding a spear.

**"Long ago, two races ruled over earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS."**

"Oh, cool!" Steven said, sitting on the couch next to Connie. The image shifts, now it shows a tall, horned creature wearing a crown, and holding a trident, facing them is a human wielding a sword. They both stand in front of large groups of humans and monsters.

**"One day, war broke out between the two races."**

The image shifts again, a group of humans looks down on a group of monsters. At the forefront, there are two humans, the human with the sword, and another holding a long glowing spear.

**"After a long battle, the humans were victorious."**

The monsters are now surround by an intense glow.

**"They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell."**

**"Many years later..."**

The image depicts a mountain surrounded by trees.

**MT. EBOTT 201X**

A small child in a striped sweater runs into a cave. "Is that us?" Steven says. "I think so." Connie replies.

**"Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return."**

The child comes across a large hole surrounded by vines. Suddenly they trip, and fall down into the hole. "OH NO!" Steven shouts! The child has landed face down, surrounded by pillars. The view pans upwards to show the entrance of the hole hundreds of feet away. "I hope we're alright!" "Don't worry Steven. Look at it this way, if that fall had hurt us, we wouldn't be able to go on this magical adventure now would we?" "Heh, yeah you're right."

  **UNDERTALE**

**\---Instruction---**

**[Z or ENTER] - Confirm**

**[X or SHIFT] - Cancel**

**[C or CTRL] - Menu (In-game)**

**[F4] - Fullscreen**

**[Hold ESC] - Quit**

**When HP is 0, you lose.**

**Name the fallen human.**

"Hmm, what should we name them?" Steven pondered, his hand resting upon his chin. "Yes, what should we name them." Connie also pondered, her hand stroking at her chin as though she possessed a beard that would put the grandest of grand wizards to shame. "HHMMMMMMMMMMM." They said in unison, like the dorks they are. "OH! I've got an idea!" Connie finally shouted out, after the two had sat facing each other, stroking their chins for at least a full minute. "What?" "We each come up with a syllable, and then we put them together to form a name!" "Okay, I can work with that," Steven said. "You go first!" "Hmm, SIL!" "DOS!" The two shouted out. "I guess their name is Sildos, then?" Connie said.

**Is this name correct?**

**Sildos**

**[No] Yes**

"Wait, wait, wait!" Steven exclaimed suddenly! "What is it?" "Spell their name with a Y." "Okay, why though?" "Because it looks cooler!" "...can't argue with that logic."

**Is this name correct?**

**Syldos**

**No [Yes]**

The game begins, a young child with brown hair and an indeterminate skin color is lying on a bed of golden flowers. They are wearing a blue and purple striped shirt, brown shorts, and black shoes. There is an old bandage on their left cheek, and they managed to hold on to a short stick as they were falling. They sit up and explore the small cave that they have landed in. They discover a hallway leading to an old door made of purplish stone. They walk through to discover a single golden flower growing from a patch of grass.

**"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!"**

"AW! A talking flower, that's adorable!" Steven said, his pupils morphing into stars. "Hold on Steven, earlier it said that the monsters were sealed underground after the being defeated by the humans, and last time I checked, talking flowers aren't naturally occurring in nature. I think this might be a trick."

**"Hmmm..."**

**"You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?"**

**"Golly, you must be so confused."**

**"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"**

**"I guess little old me will have to do."**

**"Ready? Here we go!"**

Suddenly the world is engulfed in black, all that is visible is Flowey, and a glowing red heart.

**"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"**

The glowing heart moves back and forth.

**"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV!"**

"What's LV?" "Probably just another way of saying Levels, this an RPG after all."

**"What's LV stand for? Why LOVE, of course!"**

"Although I could be wrong..." "D'aww!"

**"You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"**

Flowey winks, and suddenly five white pellets appear behind him.

**"Down here, LOVE is shared through...little white, "Friendliness Pellets"."**

"Okay, yeah, he's definitely evil." Steven said. "That wasn't very subtle, Flowey." Said Connie.

**"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"**

The pellets begin to move towards the heart. "How about no..." Steven says smirking. The heart flies out of the way at the last second. Connie chuckles softly. The music slows down, Flowey doesn't look very amused.

**"Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?"**

 Five more pellets fly at the heart. "Nnnnnnnno." Steven says, moving the heart away again. The music slows again, Flowey looks a little angry.

**"Is this a joke? Are you brain-dead? RUN. INTO. THE. ~~BULLETS!!!~~ friendliness pellets."**

A final five pellets fly at the heart. The heart remains unscathed. The music falls apart, Flowey's face twists into a horrifying expression.

_**"You know what's going on here don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer."** _

Dozens of friendliness pellets appear around you in a circle. "Uh oh."

**"DIE."**

The pellets start closing in, Flowey is cackling. "Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, UH OH!" Suddenly they disappear. "Huh?" Flowey looks...confused. Suddenly a bright ball of fire impacts into Flowey and knocks him off the screen. A tall, goat-like woman clad in purple robes walks over to you.

**"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..."**

**"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS."**

**"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time."**

"Interesting..." Connie said, her eyes narrowing.

**"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."**

The darkness fades.

**"This way!"**

Toriel walks towards a door. The child begins to follow. "Say Steven?" "Yeah Connie?" "Why are you reading Toriel's lines in Pearl's voice?" "Huh? oh I, didn't realize I was." "It's fitting." The child enters into a room made of purple stone, Toriel is ascending a flight of stairs. The child notices a pile of red leaves by the staircases, and more specifically notices something sparkling within them.

******(The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.)**


End file.
